A Strange Place Known As Forks
by Red Pandas Dnt Eat Cheezits
Summary: This is a strange version of Twilight. . . Everything is crazy, and anything can happen. And it all starts off with Bella moving to Forks, the seemingly boring little city in Washington. Starts off slow. . . A little OC
1. Prologue

A Strange Place Known As Forks

Prologue

It's strange, the feeling of being new. I really don't want to be here. I mean, what real reason do I have to stay? I really don't want to be with Renee right after the honeymoon. Sure, she's my mom, but I'm not stupid. Besides, I don't know if I can tolerate the lovey-dovey stuff they do. It was enough before they were married, but now. . . it's pretty much unbearable, so I left. I left Phoenix for cold, wet, rainy Forks. The sun is gone and now I have to live in a life of gray.

I already expect nothing to happen, I'm completely aware of the fact that nothing exciting will ever happen in Forks. I mean, it's a tiny city that no one has ever heard of. I don't expect much. In fact, I hope nothing happens. It's weird because most people my age crave for that attention: the gossip, the love life, all of that excitement that comes with high school. But in all honesty, nothing like that has ever happened to me, and there's probably a reason for that. And the reason is I act like I'm forty. Or so Renee tells me. But someone has to be the adult, especially when it comes to Mom. She's . . . eccentric, is the only way I can put it. But with a mother who acts like a teenager, the teenager must act like the adult. It makes sense.

But a small part of me, a tiny part of me screams for a large number of friends, drama, a large phone bill for excessive and unnecessary gossip, and a boyfriend. But like that's going to happen in little old Forks.


	2. First Day

Chapter 1

A booming voice interrupted my train of thoughts. I snapped back into reality by getting up from my seat. I followed the crowd out into the lobby, looking for the only familiar face there would be in Forks, Charlie. I really would just like to find him and get home. I want to just lie down and sleep. I couldn't get any on the plane. It was impossible with all of the thoughts rushing through my head.

"Bells!" Charlie greeted me with open arms.

"Hi Dad," I gave him my best attempt to smile. And he didn't notice that it was forced, which is for the best I suppose.

He led me towards the police cruiser and I sat down in silence watching the trees as we passed by. Everything was going by so incredibly slow, I wish I could just fast-forward everything, get rid of all of the awkward and unnecessary things. But of course, I can't.

"So, I got you a car," Charlie said conversationally.

I wasn't really in a mood to respond back, but what could I do? It wasn't like I could just sit there staring at his goofy grin like an idiot.

So instead of just sitting there I said, "You didn't have to. I had money to buy one myself."

"It was no problem, I got it from my friend, Billy Black, and you remember Billy don't you? We had a lot of good times together," Charlie said, with his eyes glistening from recalling the past.

Thankfully, I didn't remember, but I couldn't let Charlie know that.

"We did, didn't we?" I smiled, once again, it was forced. I wasn't exactly thrilled to be moving here, but I am here so I have to just deal with the way things are I suppose.

"It's a truck you know, sturdy things. Billy said he never had problems with it, so I doubt you will," Charlie added.

"Thanks Dad," I responded half-heartily. "Really, thank you."

"You're welcome Bella," Charlie looked down momentarily in embarrassment. Then he looked back onto the road and continuing to drive in silence.

We arrived at the house, and it was the same. Not a lot of things have changed; it was relatively all the same. Except, it looks like it got a fresh coat of paint only a while ago, but other than that, it looks the same. Like we—Renee and I—never left when I was a baby. On the inside it was the same as well, including the yellow cabinets—that I'm surprised he didn't paint. But, I guess he didn't want anything to change, which is sad really. I mean, his and Renee's wedding picture that was taken at Vegas was still in the same place, which makes me sad. I don't know why exactly, perhaps it's the fact that my mom can move on, but my dad can't. It's strange, because Charlie has always been the sensible one. But I'm told that love makes people crazy, not that I'd know. I really have no experience in that department.

"Bella!" Charlie called from downstairs.

Seeing how I just laid on my bed and not unpack, must be some sort of sign, a sign that shows I'm really not supposed to be here, right? That it's a mistake? Probably not, it just shows that I was feeling lazy and didn't feel like unpacking.

I trudged downstairs, trying to determine dinner by the smell. But I couldn't identify it. It was too burnt. The burnt smell over ruled the smell of whatever food Charlie attempted to cook. Which makes me wonder, how did Charlie survive all these years if he couldn't cook? Most likely he survived on take-out and pizza.

"What's that?" I asked Charlie as I looked over his shoulder.

There were these two, objects. I couldn't really tell what they resembled. But as I looked closer one kind of looked like bacon and the other eggs, but one can't be so sure.

"Eggs and bacon," Charlie said, embarrassed.

"Um, how 'bout I cook dinner for now on?" I offered as I poked the eggs, I'm assuming, on my plate he gave me.

"You don't have to, Bella," Charlie said, gratefully.

"It's no problem, besides, you need to eat something other than eggs, bacon, and fish," I joked once I took a look inside the freezer, it was packed with fish—all sorts of fish. And the _smell!_ There was no doubting that its fish from the smell.

"If you're sure," Charlie said, in almost relief.

The rest of the meal was in silence. I ate without tasting the food, and possibly the only safe way to eat it. Tasting it wasn't the brightest option, but I suppose it was possible—that is if you're possibly suicidal . . . I'm not, yet.

* * *

I woke up relatively early. I'm pretty sure either, Charlie hasn't woken up, or he's left. I think it's the second. I went downstairs and made breakfast—a bowl of cereal. I ate slowly, not wanting to go to school having to adjust to the new school. All those other people, on the other hand, considering the drastic population difference from Phoenix to Forks there isn't a lot of people here, but there's a lot I don't know.

I finally had to get dressed. I drove to school, my in body, but my mind was wondering. My thoughts were more about the fact it's around the second quarter and I've got a good amount of make-up work to do. Because of that, I'm going to be swamped with work, hopefully. I really need something to distract me.

I parked in any random spot I could find, and rested my forehead on the steering wheel. I breathed in deeply, trying to calm my nerves. But strangely, there were no nerves to calm. In fact, I was fine a bit anxious, maybe, but not nervous. A normal person would be extremely anxious. They would be so anxious that they wouldn't go to school; instead they would've taken the day off so they could "adjust," but that wasn't the case for me.

I sighed, finally getting out of the truck. I walked to a plain building with the letter, main office, indicating that is was in fact an office. And to my great surprise, in the office I found a secretary. She was engrossed in her work, and didn't even notice my presence. I must have stood there for a good five minutes until she figured out that I was, in fact, there.

"Hello?" she asked, smiling. The smile was forced out of many years of training. And if I didn't know better I would've thought that she genuinely cared. This woman is good.

"I'm new here, I'm Bella," I paused, realizing that she needed my full name to access anything, "I mean, Isabella Swan."

"Here's your stuff," she handed me a healthy stack of papers. "And let your teachers sign this, okay? Have a nice day."

I attempted to smile back. I wandered the halls, since there was practically no one there. I found where to get my books, and at least there was someone there. I also found my locker, which is great so I didn't have to look like an idiot carrying a bunch of unnecessary books around. So I put them in this pale blue locker. I turned around, and rested my head on the back of the other lockers. The cool metal seemed to sooth my headache.

"Ah-hem," an irritated voice presented itself.

I opened my eyes abruptly, falling because I was caught off balance. I actually fell on the cold linoleum floor. The girl who cleared her throat must have been my height, if not shorter. She scoffed, and muttered something that sounded like, _loser_ but I couldn't tell for certain. Isn't that just a lovely way to start off my first day? She walked away, after getting what she needed leaving me alone once more.

I hope that things aren't going to be like this. I know I'm going to be ignored for the most part, but this? It's a little much, don't you think? And yes, I am aware that I have a problem about standing with my own two feet.

I must have been standing there, in the rain, for quite some time because the bell rang, and there was a mass of people moving.

My first class was a blur, I could hardly recall anything. I sat there, and things went on like I've always been like that. It was hard to concentrate during the whole period. I wasn't even sure what subject I was in, I just went where my schedule told me to go.

In my fourth class, there was this girl, this tiny Asian girl. Her skin was pale, and white, and her dark brown eyes looked intelligent, but lonely, and her layered hair. She was beautiful, and there were people talking around her desk, but at the same time she was lonely. That's when she looked up and gave me an eerie smile. I don't think she intended it to become eerie because when she saw my reaction, she grimaced.

The bell rang, and the student's scattered away from the beautiful Asian girl's desk. It was strange, there was only one seat open, next to hears. But I'm guessing that it was a seating chart, because in the beginning it seemed like no one could stay away from her, and now. . .

"Bella," the teacher said, he had a gruff voice that screamed authority. "Why don't you sit next to Yuri?" His eyes were pointing at the Asian girl's direction.

I walked over to the open seat I spotted earlier and sat down. I placed my stuff gingerly on the floor not wanting to cause a fuss. I fiddled with a pen, not wanting to look up.

"Hi," she leaned over the desk and whispered to me.

I moved my head slightly so I could see her; she was leaning towards me, smiling.

"Err . . . hi?" I said unsure.

"I'm Yuri, Yuri Lee," she giggled. "It's Isabella Swan right?"

"Bella," I corrected.

"Bella," she flashed me another smile.

I can't see why she doesn't talk to anyone else. I can see that people are itching for her attention, but to give it to me, the new kid? Especially if it's for pity, that's the last thing I need is for someone to start talking to me because they feel sorry for me.

"Where did you live, before Forks I mean?" Yuri asked genuinely interested in what I was going to say.

"Phoenix," I said, solemnly.

"That's a significant difference," she giggled like I said some sort of joke.

"I know, it's just so . . . _green_ here," I muttered more for my own benefit than hers.

But Yuri nodded as if it was from some sort of understatement, "I know what you're saying. But you'll adjust to the wet. I did. But . . ." she trailed off.

"But what?" I asked, curious. It was hard not to hear what she said.

She sighed like she was confessing some sort of large secret, "But I still don't feel like I fit in. There's no one who'd really _talk_ to me. They all just stare at me." Her beautiful face scrunched up into what looked like frustration.

"Oh, believe me," she said quickly when she registered the confusion on my face. "It makes me feel good, but after a while it gets quite boring. Sure, there are a few quirks to the thing, but you can never be so sure that people like you. But in the end. . ." a wicked smile spread across her face. She licked her lips quickly, so quickly that I wasn't sure if she actually did it. But the way she did it wasn't supposed to look seductive, not at all. It _looked_ like she was licking her lips like she was hungry.

"But . . . ?" I pushed for her to continue.

She giggled, "But in the end, I guess it doesn't really matter."

"Yuri? Would you like to share to the class whatever you and Ms. Swan are discussing?" he asked, his gaze fixated on the two of us.

I turned to Yuri and tried to figure her reaction to the situation we put ourselves in. No matter how minor it is, I didn't want to start off with the wrong foot with one of my teachers, now do I? But her face, there was no hint of worry, or embarrassment. If anything it was smug with this slight smirk on her face and some other weird expression that I can't quite figure out.

"Oh, no thank you. Bella and I would prefer to keep our conversation in private, and let it remain in private. But thank you for your concern," she said sweetly.

The teacher's expression was like was somehow dazed by her presence. His eyes were blank and he just stood _there._

"Are you okay?" Yuri asked a little harshly.

He snapped out of it, "Yes. Yes, I'm fine. I must have. . . Zoned out, I suppose . . . Anyway. . ."

And with that he continued with the lesson. The peculiar thing is everyone just went on without giving the situation a second thought. As if it never happened, or that it happened every day and they were merely used to it. It was extremely hard to tell.

But I didn't have too much time to dwell on that because I left for the cafeteria to get food. I walked, in a daze, much like my Spanish teacher's. Then I noticed that there was this extremely annoying buzzing noise in my ear. I turned, as if to swat it, but it was a girl. This strange girl was talking to me. What was her name? And more importantly, who was she?

It slowly came back to me; she sat next to me for my past two classes. Yes, that's it. After the little . . . event with the Spanish teacher she started talking to me. I wasn't paying attention to what she was talking about, in fact, I wasn't completely sure if she was talking to me.

"Bella?" she asked.

Okay, she's talking to me.

"Yeah?" I looked at her, not taking in anything.

"So? What was it like sitting next to Yuri? I mean, she has this special clique of people she talks to, and that's it. But you're in! You of all people!" she shouted, taking no account to my expression. Which should have been offended, but it was bored.

"Really? She seemed, nice," I stated taking a seat next to a couple of other people. I recognized a couple. The spiky blond hair guy's name was Mike, the greasy haired Eric, but then there's the blond girl, and the brown haired girl and boy whose names I don't know.

"Yuri?" the blond haired girl scoffed. "Yeah, right. She's so self-centered, she's so not _nice_."

I sat there quietly, giving up on trying keeping up with the conversation. It was useless. I couldn't concentrate on a word they were saying. As if it truly mattered. They were just gossiping anyways, and how can a girl gossip if she hardly knows a soul here?

I scoped the room, trying to have a better sense of my new peers. They all looked the same: bubbly and chattery. And there were your basic social groups: stoners, preps, skaters, nerd, people like that. But as my eyes skimmed across the room I saw something that didn't really belong. Something that was so perfect, so beautiful that all I could do is gasp.

They were all so perfect, I mean literally perfect. They all had perfectly pale skin, and each of their features is perfect in a similar, but different. All of their movements were so graceful, so delicate. I couldn't believe that they could do the things they did. They didn't even talk; they just sat there, either staring at each other, but the walls as well. But why are people so perfect, be separated from everyone? Why aren't people flocking over them like they are to Yuri? They're just as beautiful as Yuri, and yet no one seems to want to get near them.

The tiniest had short spiky black hair. She looked so fragile, but at the same time it seemed she could take care of herself. And there was a blond one who, when he didn't look distracted, he gazed at her adoringly. He was tall and had lanky muscles. The other blond was a girl, and her beauty was almost mind-blowing. A person that looked like her looked almost unreal. I never imagined that I would ever see a person up close that looked like that. The masculine curly brown-haired guy who was sitting next to him looked fierce—intimidating even.

Out of all of them, there was this one boy who stood out the most. He looked like the youngest of the bunch, since the rest of them looked like they graduated years ago. But, he, he was the youngest. And he looked . . . amazing. Perfect, in every way possible. His hair was this unusual shade of bronze that I've never seen on a person's head before. His sharp features and pale skin was breath-taking. I was afraid to look away in fear that he'd disappear, and would remain a figment of my imagination.

"Bella?" Jessica interrupted me.

"Hm?" I pulled my attention away from the beautiful bronzed-haired boy to look at Jessica directly.

"Oh," she smirked. "You're looking at the Cullens."

"The Cullens? So they're a family?" I asked amazed. They all looked relatively the same, but they also looked so different. They couldn't have possibly come from the same parents.

"Adopted," Jessica said. "They think they're so perfect. . ."

"Who's the one with the bronze hair?" I asked not paying attention to her snide comment.

"Edward?" her face turned into a grimace. "Don't get too attached."

"Why?" I asked. It was obvious someone like him would be taken. But I hoped . . . It was a vain hope of course, but it was still hope.

"He doesn't _date,_" Jess said with a bit of resentment in her voice. I could tell that there was a story behind it, but I didn't want to push the topic. I had a feeling if I did, we would cause a scene.

"Oh," I sighed looking back at him. When I did, he was staring at me. _Me._ But in his eyes were frustration. I couldn't see why. I have done nothing towards him except merely exist. And yet, he was glaring at me. Why? I quickly turned away so he wouldn't see me flush.

"Bella," Jessica murmured a bit shocked. "Edward's looking at you."

"Why?" I asked, immediately wanting the subject to drop.

"I don't know. . ." she smirked as she saw my face turn a deeper red.

"He still is looking at you, you know," Jessica commented just to watch my reaction.

I snuck a peek to see if she was doing that to irritate me, or if Edward really was looking at me. I did, and he was. It was strange. His head was cocked to the side and he was . . . examining me. How odd . . .

The bell ring and I stood up quickly so I could avoid everyone's curious glances. But, not to my surprise, I tripped. And also, not to my surprise, I fell. Hard. With my books sprawled across the floor, I quickly reached over to pick them up.

"Let me help you," an unfamiliar voice said.

I looked up, and it was just Mike. He lifted up one of my books and I grabbed his open hand thankfully. He was pleased that I was giving him attention, but I could see Jessica scowling behind my back.

"Who do you have next?" Mike asked walking besides me.

"Banner," I tried to match his enthusiasm, but it was difficult.

"Really? Me too! Let's walk together," Mike jabbered on about the different people and how strange it must feel to be new, and how he used to be new. I nodded, and smiled accordingly, hardly paying complete attention because Edward's image kept on popping up in my mind.

Mike and I stepped into the classroom, and I saw everyone was already in their seat. There was only one open, just one. And that one seat right next to. . . I stifled a gasp. Edward. I sucked in a breath, and stepped towards Mr. Banner.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, and I'm new," I said to him as he gave me a sympathetic smile. "And I was just wondering. . . Where do I sit?"

"You can sit next to Edward," he suggested.

Edward looked up with his name being called upon. He quickly, and gracefully, shifted his stuff off of half of the table so I could sit next to him. But as I got closer, Edward cringed. He froze in his seat, his black eyes smoldering. When I sat down it was worse. His chair was at the edge of the table; his whole body language was angled away from me. I couldn't tell what I did wrong. All I did was walk and sit. The ogling in the cafeteria didn't count, I think. But I couldn't find an explanation why he despised me so much, so soon.

I took a swift glance at Edward because his eyes were burning a hole in the back of my head. I couldn't help but look. And when I did, I was surprise what his glance held: hatred, pure and utter hatred. I was confused to why he hated me so much. I couldn't figure out why he hated me so . . . And when I looked into his eyes, I shivered, frightened. But what surprised me the most is that he didn't look away. He held my gaze.

I looked away, and tried to ignore the intense feelings in the air. It continued on for the rest of the period as I tried to ignore it. Even though I tried to concentrate on the lesson, I couldn't help but wonder to why he held my gaze. It was frustrating, and annoying.

The bell rang, and Edward was the first to leave; his movements so fast, and graceful, inhuman even. I was hurt that he hated me so much.

Mike came to my direction happily, "What did you do to Edward?"

"What do you mean?" I asked in attempt to play dumb.

"He looked . . . weird. Like he was trying really hard not to kill something," Mike recalled.

That was fantastic; I wasn't the only one who noticed Edward's icy behavior towards me. But on the other hand it proves that he was real, and that I did see him.

"Why does he hate me?" I asked Mike.

"I don't know, but whatever the reason, the guy has to be insane _not_ to talk to you. I mean, I would have if I was sitting next to you," Mike gave me a warm smile.

I couldn't but help to smile back. Mike gave out that friendly disposition that was almost contagious. But I was slightly worried if it'll turn out annoying after a while.

"Do you have gym next?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Me too! This is great!" Mike practically skipped at my side from joy. "We have about three or so classes together!"

"Yeah, great," I smiled.

Mike took that as an opportunity to prattle on about people and stuff that I didn't know or understand. We separated to go into the different locker rooms. I changed slowly, not wanting to go to P.E. It'll be torture, I'm sure.

What I cannot believe is that I have to take P.E. for two more years. In Phoenix I didn't have to take P.E. for two more years, just freshman and sophomore year. And now, I have to suffer with this class. It's hard enough to for me to walk without causing damage not only to myself, but to those around me. Now, to run and dribble a ball, that's even worse--deadly even. I honestly feel sorry for all those who are on my team because they have to suffer with me.

Like any other P.E. class there was running. We were doing badminton. I managed to hurt myself so many times in doing so, and everyone eventually edged slowly away from me, not wanting to get hit. I don't blame them; I would do the same if possible.

I was relieved when the class was over; all I wanted to do was to go to the house. I was trying to forget my day at school, because maybe if I forget, then it's like it never happened. I walked back into the office to turn in the slip that I got all of my teachers to sign. I gave it to her, and left. I needed to go and cook, or something to distract me.

I opened the door and Edward Cullen stood there, his black smoldering eyes were staring directly at me. I couldn't look away; I was stuck there, staring at him.

"Excuse me," he seemed to have to force out the politeness, but the actual sound of his voice is one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard.

I moved out of the way and he walked in, his hands balled up in fists. I wondered what could have possibly made him this upset. Is it truly me, or something else that's irritating him, and I'm merely something he's getting his frustration out?

I decided that I wouldn't think about it. But Edward's pitch black eyes haunted me for the rest of the day.


	3. The S Word

Chapter 2

I really never had a person completely despise me. It's such a strange feeling. Especially since that person has only known me for an hour, an hour and a half at the most. And yet, the clear hate in his eyes… I cannot be mistaken: Edward Cullen hates me. It's strange since I'm pretty sure I haven't said anything offensive towards him. I'm pretty sure I didn't say anything to him. But even past the pure hate on his face, he was beautiful. Breathtaking and it's strange because I've never thought of a guy as beautiful until now—even if it is a slightly feminine feature to be considered beautiful and graceful he pulls it off not looking the least bit like a homosexual. I've never seen anything so flawless … insane. The pure perfection was mind-blowing.

I sighed, trying to forget about it. I didn't want to think about it, even though their calls I _can_ think about are his eyes … the way they seemed to _burn_.

"Bella?" a sweet voiced called.

My head shot-up in the direction of which my name was called. It was only Yuri. She stood ahead of me, analyzing me to see what I was doing. Her straight, slightly layered, and her black hair with side bangs that hung low over her face. Her dark brown hair and eyes contrasted with the white of her skin, it was striking.

"Bella? Come on," this time the voice belonged to Jessica. But she wasn't looking at me; she was looking at Yuri—actually staring in awe.

It took me a moment to figure out where I was. I was in my fourth period class, and with the exception of our teacher, we were the only people in the classroom. Taken back a little from the, somewhat, empty room that it took me a second to process everything.

"Where's everyone?" I finally asked. I got up, gathering my belongings that were spread across my tabletop. I shoved everything in my backpack so I wouldn't be such a burden to everyone.

"The bell rang," Jessica stated besides me. "Five minutes ago."

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

Yuri nodded, "We didn't know if you heard it so we waited for you … We tried getting your attention, but it didn't look like you were listening."

"Oh," I muttered to myself. I didn't even realize that I was spacing out in class. I didn't intend to, then again, I was surprised that I made it to my fourth period.

"You looked distracted," Yuri commented, more to her benefit than anyone else's. But she didn't press it.

"What _were_ you thinking about?" Jessica asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, um … Just, you know, things," I tried at my best to sound casual, but clearly I convinced no one.

"Was it _Edward?_" Jessica smirked.

At his name Yuri's eyebrows shot up. I wasn't completely certain that she raised them in surprise, it looked more like curiosity. Now, I understood why anyone would be curious, but it was strange… She didn't look curious as to why I was thinking about Edward, just of Edward in general. I guess it's understandable, Edward is an interesting person, but he doesn't try to be friendly to others—I have firsthand experience with that—but it still wasn't the same …

"Kinda," I admitted.

"I can't believe you're falling for _Edward_, Bella!" she giggled overly enthusiastically. So much so that it not only made me flinch, but it also made Yuri to glance at her oddly.

"I'm not falling for him, Jessica. I was just wondering why he hates me so much," I grumbled.

"Sure you don't," Jessica grinned and continued her teasing.

Yuri gave me a sympathetic smile when she caught my eye. I couldn't do anything but smile back. Jessica was a little, over the top. Jessica just chattered on while we were in line. About something unimportant, probably. And then Jessica's eyes flashed at the Cullen's table direction.

"Where is he?" Jessica asked out loud.

I looked over where she was looking at; I immediately knew who she was talking about. Edward Cullen wasn't there. Why wasn't he there? Could I have possibly have been the reason that he left? Could _I_ have been that bad that Edward Cullen would just, _leave?_ No, that's silly. Why would _I_ be the reason Edward Cullen left? That's just plain conceited. Besides, I couldn't be the reason Edward's not here.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice, but no Edward," Jessica muttered pointing out each of the Cullens.

"Can I sit with you guys today?" Yuri suddenly asked, obviously feeling the tension in the air.

"Ye-yeah, sure Yuri," Jessica gave Yuri a nervous smile. She sat down, slowly; like it was a huge dream and one wrong move would make it disappear before her eyes. I'm guessing from the stares we were getting Yuri doesn't sit with this group often.

"Bella, you're new to Forks, right?" Yuri asked.

"Kinda," I replied looking at my lunch. I glanced up quickly and saw everyone puzzled expressions. "I'd visit Charlie sometimes in the summer, but I never really _lived _here, but I know the place pretty well."

"Hmm," Yuri nodded. "So you know that there are no decent stores here."

I laughed, "There isn't. Why?"

Yuri smiled, "Oh nothing, I was just going to ask if you'd like to go to the mall on Saturday, that's all."

I felt Jessica stiffen at my side and heard Lauren give a light gasp.

"You want _her_ to go to the mall with you?" Lauren accused.

"Yes, if I didn't I wouldn't have asked," Yuri smiled, but there was a real threat behind that sweet smile. And Lauren saw it too, so she backed off.

"So?" Yuri turned her attention back to me.

"Yeah, sure I guess so," I said a little apprehensively since Lauren was giving me this intense glare. A glare that I have a feeling that I'm going to see a lot of that glare this week.

* * *

And I was right, for the rest of the week Lauren gave me these dirty looks. I'm not exactly sure why, but I'm guessing it had to do with the fact Yuri rather talk to me as opposed to her. I don't know if that's completely true, but it seems like it. Because ever since the first time Yuri sat next to me Lauren started giving me dirty looks.

Yuri, speaking of Yuri, she's actually sat next to me the entire week. It's surprising really, since I would think that she'd get tired of my presence, but apparently she didn't. If anything, she grew more interested in me. She actually called me, which is surprising since I generally don't call people or answer for that matter. And with each day her excitement seemed to grow.

And it didn't seem to fade either throughout the day. Jessica was almost as enthusiastic as Yuri was. Both chattered animatedly to me, while I tried to listen. And most of the conversation processed through my brain, but every time they talked, my eyes would wander to that empty chair at the Cullen's table. The very same chair that Edward previously occupied, until … he just left. But why should I possibly care so much? We barely exchanged any words, and yet…

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I whipped it out and placed it to my ear, "Hello?"

"Bella?" Yuri's musical voiced sang. "Are you ready yet?"

"No, why?" I asked looking at the clock. It was two in the afternoon. I was still in my pajamas. That's a little strange, usually I'm completely ready by now, but today… That wasn't the point.

"Well, I'm at Jessica's right now, and if we want to make it on time, we're going to have to leave around now," Yuri said, I could hear her smiling on the other end.

"Okay, okay, give me a minute and I'll be done," I sighed hanging up the phone.

I dressed quickly, a simple jeans, t-shirt, and jacket combo. Nothing completely off of my usual apparel, maybe that's why she requested to go to the mall, she realized I was fashion impaired.

There was a loud impatient honk that came from my driveway. I ran to the window to get a quick peak, it was Yuri. She was driving a Mercedes and a convertible at that. I don't recall seeing that in the school parking lot. I'm sure that I would remember a car like that, but here it is. And it looks new. And considering that her clothes look fairly pricey, I'm guessing she has a good amount of cash on her. But if I do recall correctly, I remember her driving a different car to school. A completely different car. How … strange. I mean, _that_ car didn't look too cheap either.

I sighed in frustration, and quickly grabbed a purse that I hardly bring out, and stuff all of the regular contents in there. That included: Chap Stick, my cell phone, and my wallet -- which contained not only money, but my ID, a couple of gift cards, my old Arizona library card, and a picture of Renee and Phil at their wedding. I didn't want this particular picture, I don't know why, but I don't really like it… That is why I kept another picture, a picture of Renee and me. We are at a park, and Mom has her long arms wrapped around me, in this picture we were both laughing, a picture of the both of us, happy.

Another loud honk.

I sighed; I better get outside before I drive the two of them completely insane. I pulled on my shoes and hopped out the door. I wobbled in my Converses, which I haven't seen too much of in Washington. I noticed, as I hopped in the back seat, that this car is a convertible.

Yuri lifted her over-sized movie-star like glasses and said, "About time." Yuri smirked.

"God, Bella!" Jessica sighed melodramatically. "Could you take any longer?"

"Jessica," Yuri said.

"Yes?" Jessica turned to look at Yuri affectionately.

"Can you try to keep quiet, if only for a second?" she smiled at Jessica, in an almost evil way, revved up the engine and I got thrown to the back of the car at the acceleration.

It was probably a good thing that it's a Mercedes; otherwise the roar might have busted my ear drum. It felt like we were going at least sixty miles an hour. I also had a feeling that I left my stomach at my driveway.

"Where are we going?" Jessica asked with a little less pep than before.

"Hmm …" Yuri let one hand go from the wheel to tap her chin, doing so made me feel anxious, how can a normal person steer with _one_ hand while going sixty? Not many, if any. "How does Port Angeles sound?"

"Sounds great," I murmured staring at the steering wheel, waiting for the other hand to return to its spot. From the rear view mirror, Yuri caught my terrified stare and chuckled.

"Is this better?" she asked with humor in her dark eyes.

I let out a breath that I didn't even realize that I was holding. "Much better."

Yuri rolled her eyes and increased the pressure on the gas pedal. The rest of the car ride was spent on discussing about the stores to visit, things to buy, people to see, the whole bit. I sat there engrossed in my own thoughts, only adding to the conversation when asked a direct question. I noticed that Yuri seemed to want to talk more to me than Jessica. The whole time Jess drilled Yuri with, seemingly, meaningless questions and wanted a long answer. So, none of her questions were the yes or no kind, and even if they were a "why?" was sure to follow.

"Bella?" Yuri tapped on the window of my side of the car.

I looked up, startled. I realized that the car ceased movement, and I was just sitting there while Jessica and Yuri waited for me outside. I shook my head slightly trying to get myself out of the daze that I put myself in. I grabbed my purse, and slowly emerged out of the car.


	4. Donuts and Alleys

Part 2

"Sorry about that, I must have blanked out," I said, surprised at myself.

"Its okay happens to me all the time," Yuri smiled sweetly.

"And me too!" Jessica added, at Yuri's heels. Jessica is to Yuri as Mike is to me, I thought to myself. It is true. Jessica follows Yuri around with her endless—not to mention meaningless—chattering. I can't feel the extent on Yuri's pain, but I can get to gist of it, because Jessica isn't the _only_ one who does that to Yuri, and Mike sure is the only one who does that to me—well, that I am aware of.

"That's great," Yuri forced a smile in Jessica's direction. I noticed that Yuri's pace quickened ever so slightly, in a vain attempt to dodge Jessica's questions.

I followed quietly to each store, nodding in approval in each different outfit, laughing at Jessica's attempts to be funny, laughing genuinely when Yuri is funny, and adding in some stories of my own to the bunch that was being tossed about. My heart was truly not into shopping. So I just stood there, trying not to get in anyone's way.

"Not much of a shopper, are you Bella?" Yuri observed.

I shook my head, "Never really have been."

"How do you not _love_ shopping Bella? It's like _breathing_," Jessica stared disapprovingly.

"The same way you can't ever seem to stop talking—it's in her nature," Yuri snapped.

I flinched in fear at the tone of her voice; it caused goose bumps on my arms. But I still gave Yuri a grateful smile, but her gaze focused on Jessica's shocked face. Slowly, Jessica seemed to get . . . calm. Her face relaxed and she seemed slightly less energetic.

It was about, our eleventh store when my feet started to ache. It's strange really, I can walk to same amount of time anywhere else without my feet aching, but while shopping, they start to hurt. Anyway, my feet weren't the only things aching, my stomach did as well. It felt like it was sometime around seven.

"Mmmm ... I'm a little hungry, let's go get some food," my head shot up when Jessica said the word, food.

"Oh, wow Bella," Yuri laughed.

I pouted. "I'm hungry too."

"Obviously," Yuri chuckled, her eyes sparkling from amusement.

I sighed, but couldn't help but to crack a smile of my own. We headed for a simple sushi bar. We took seats on three empty stools, and the conversation took an interesting turn when Yuri didn't order anything.

"I thought you were Asian … So why aren't you eating sushi? I mean, that's why you chose this place, right?" Jessica commented nibbling on a piece of sushi.

Yuri clenched her jaw, not a good sign. "You do realize that this is Japanese food, right?"

Jessica nodded her head like she was Yuri's puppy.

"Good, well, I'm _Korean_, not Japanese," Yuri lifted her head up.

"Well, then what _do_ you eat?" the uncertainty in her voice was clear.

Yuri froze, only for a moment, and then quickly composed herself.

"Organs," she answered. "I enjoy eating the organs of . . . _animals_. I prefer the organs, opposed to the actual meat." Yuri paused for a second, her expression was distracted. "Strange isn't it?"she said looking at Jessica, then at me. Her eyes were in a slight panic, like we would think that she's insane.

"Oh," Jessica muttered. "Well, we could have eaten somewhere else then. Somewhere they serve organs."

"Oh, no thanks," Yuri's eyes turned mischievous. "No one serves organs they way I like them. I have to have them specially ordered."

"Organs? Like what?" I asked, suddenly curious. I didn't know why, but I knew that there was more to it than just organs. I felt like that there was more to the story; something that caused Yuri's panic, the very same something that causes everyone to be drawn to Yuri. My curiosity was driving me wild.

"Oh, the heart and liver," Yuri said casually.

"But from what kind of animal?" I pressed.

Yuri looked deep into my eyes, searching for something like she was l_ooking_ for the reason of my sudden interest in her diet. "Whatever I can find but I don't eat them too often, only every once and a while, and then I'm fine."

And then this caused Jessica to discuss her love for cheese of the different kinds of cheeses. And then her rant of Cheez-Its, which I think are fine, but they irk Jessica.

"They aren't even _real_ cheese; I don't know why people even eat them!" Jessica complained.

I concentrated on other things, like watching my ice cubes in my drink melt -- it was much more entertaining.

"Jessica," Yuri said in a sweet voice. It made Jessica immediately stop and look at Yuri.

"Yes?" she said hopefully.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked, her voice, honey.

"Anything," she said her eyes wide in anticipation.

"Okay, then," Yuri searched Jessica's eyes. "Can you stop talking about meaningless _junk?_"

The comment made my heart sink, and it wasn't even directed towards _me._ The pure annoyance and possible hatred that came from Yuri's voice caused me to sink lower in my seat.

Jess's bottom lip began to quiver. "What?"

"Just," Yuri paused, taking a deep breath, "Just stop talking."

Yuri looked straight into Jessica's eyes, with a satisfied smirk.

"Okay," Jessica muttered looking down at the napkin that she placed on her lap.

"Now that _that_ was taken care of," Yuri turned towards me. "You were quiet on the way here."

I winced a little at Yuri's observation. "Just a little."

"Well, that's fine," a devious smile played at Yuri's lips. "Because _I_ finally get to ask some questions now that Ms. Chatterbox over here is done."

I glanced over at Jessica's direction to see how she'd take Yuri's slightly harsh words, to see how she'd react to them. But it looked like she couldn't even hear Yuri like she was in a strange trance. Like she is here, but at the same time, she isn't. As I looked closer, she eyes looked … dead. My eyes widened in fear, how could a person possibly do that? It's not normal …

"What's wrong with Jessica?" I asked with the same intense curiosity controlling my actions. I almost immediately regretted the words when they came out of my mouth, almost.

Yuri took a quick glance in Jessica's direction, when she did so the sides of her mouth twitched, like she was about to smile. I caused a slight shiver down my back. I knew that there was something wrong, but at the same time, I didn't find it … threatening.

"Oh, Jessica? She probably ate something bad, and is feeling sick," and then Yuri let out that smirk that she was trying to maintain. "Well, either that or the girl's learned self-control."

I couldn't help but to let out a laugh, but I looked in Jessica's direction, unsure of how she'd take it. But she was still vacant. Oh, I don't know why I'm being so dramatic. I'm overreacting. I need to _relax._

I picked a couple of pieces of sashimi, and chewed slowly. It actually didn't taste bad. Sure, it was raw fish, but it wasn't _horrible._ If anything, it was good. But I wasn't sure whether or not my stomach will agree with me later.

"Are you finished?" Yuri asked.

"Uh," I looked at my plate. It was filled with a bunch of little piece of sushi, sashimi, and fish and now, nothing. I guess I must have been hungry. "I guess so."

Yuri chuckled, "I thought so. Come on, let's get outta here."

We all got up, and Jessica stood and started walking almost robotically. Walking down the street I noticed that people were staring, not of me of course, and surprisingly not at Jessica's weird state, but at Yuri. Not that it was surprising; it's just . . . nerve-wrecking since people are _looking._ Not of you, but are still _looking._ This is creepy.

I tried to keep my pace with Yuri talked. The difference of Yuri talking and Jessica talking, is that with Yuri, you actually want to _listen _with Jessica, not so much. I was so focused on keeping pace I didn't notice that there was this strange looking car _following us._ It was this frumpy-ish looking car. With several people in it, they looked Latin, but I wasn't so sure because it was starting to get dark out. Yuri didn't feel any danger so; I just went along with her example. Well, until they rolled down the window that is.

The guy in the passenger seat yelled out profanities, speaking so fast that his words were jumbled together. All that made sense was, "YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

It made me freeze where I stood. I mean, I didn't even _know_ these people! And then he pulled something out, I wasn't sure what it was, and I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know. But I just stood there, like a frightened deer in the headlights. I didn't know what to do, what to, but to just …stand.

And he threw the object that was in his hand, and it headed straight towards me. It hit me right in the leg. I looked down, not sure what I should be expecting.

It was a donut.

And they sped off.

A donut: a stupid chocolate glazed donut. A donut!

Yuri started laughing. "Oh my god Bella, you should see your face!"

I finally blinked. "Is that a donut?"

Yuri tried to talk in between her laughs. "Yes. Omigod you don't think they'd come back do you?"

"I don't know! Is that a _DONUT???_" I stared in disbelief at what hit my leg.

"Yes! And it hit you!" Yuri wiped a tear from her face.

"But a _donut?_ I thought they were going to kill me!" I gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh, god. Seriously Bella, you should have seen your face!" Yuri fanned her face trying to control her laughter. "Come on, I think I should take you home before they come back and bring on the jelly-filled."

"Ha," I rolled my eyes playfully.

I followed Yuri back to the car when something caught Yuri's eye.

"Oooh! Stay here, I've gotta see something," Yuri headed towards a store, that was only a couple of yards away from the car. And she just, disappeared. I really didn't understand what was happening. Yuri's sudden disappearance was so strange. And then the zombie Jessica wasn't helping much either. So I was standing at the corner of the shop close by to an alley way with zombie Jessica leaning on my shoulder.

That's when an ear-shattering snarl came from the alley way. I jumped back, shocked. There was a crash and I heard what sounded like a struggle then harsh whispering. I squinted so I could get a better look at what was going on. I stepped forward slightly out of pure curiosity.

I saw five figures, all of them masculine. It seemed like this one guy, he was the source of everything. He was tiny and thin. But his posture didn't exactly say venerable. If anything it was the opposite of that. The others seem to be trying to convince him of something—something serious. One was just, muscle large, and I really couldn't see his face, but he looked strangely familiar, he looked like he was trying to restrain the smallest. And then there was another one a lanky tall, it looked like he was touching the tiny guy for some weird reason. There was one, he was watching the guy causing the problems, and for some weird reason, I want to say that he was _reading_ the one causing the mess and finally the last one. He looked like he was in charge of everything like he was the brains of everything. And I observed all of this from a silhouette.

I stepped even closer, that's when my eyes finally adjusted to the light. And I saw them. I saw them and I _know_ them! Well, not all of them, but I knew three of them. I had to bit my lower lip to prevent me from screaming or gasping. I didn't know which.

It was Edward Cullen.

And his brothers: Jasper and Emmett. And from their stances and action amongst each other, I'm guessing the blond talking to the other guy was Dr. Cullen. But the guy Emmett was restraining, he looked … kind of crazy. He had on the strangest expression on his face: his eyebrows scrunched together, with his weird … frown as if he was concentrating on thinking. He was Asian, clearly, but his skin was so white. It looked like it was glowing along with the rest of the Cullens. But I couldn't get close enough to see other features to notice other interactions, but I heard their quick sharp whispers.

"Bella?" Yuri called. "Bella…? Bella!"

All of them whipped their faces in my direction looking who was talking and why. I glanced quickly to see Yuri's confusion, surprise, and anger. I looked back again, quickly at the five guys, and they were all gone. I could have sworn they were there. I knew there were there, I saw them! I heard them!

Yuri composed her expression. "Come on Bella, I think we should go."

I followed Yuri reluctantly, not wanting to leave. I wanted to search for evidence that I wasn't imagining things. But by Yuri's sudden cold change, I'm guessing they were there, and she's not happy about it. I wonder why. . .

"I think it's best if we leave now," Yuri casting one last piercing glance where the Cullen boys and the strange boy who didn't really fit along with the others once stood only moments ago.


	5. Meeting Some Peeps

Chapter 3

"But I still can't believe you got a donut thrown at you!" Lauren laughed. Her laugh was different from everyone else's light teasing laugh. It was cold, and mocking. But I didn't know if I could honestly care whether or not Lauren approves of my presence.

"Yeah or how Jessica over here can miss that," Mike grinned.

I shook my head slowly. "I'm not really sure either …"

I trailed off recalling the events that happened in the past twenty-four hours. Nothing made sense: Jessica's behavior, Yuri's behavior, the stupid donut, the Cullen's showing up, or that weird boy in the alley. Everything seemed so random and unrelated, but somehow strangely connected in some way. . . But what way is that? I mean, these are all completely different people who rarely interact, so why would they have such a drastic effect on one another? They wouldn't. They shouldn't. Should they?

Maybe I'm just over-reacting. I'm just over-analyzing every single detail when it's unnecessary trying to make some sort of excitement in this godforsaken city.

"We should all go next time," Jessica said wistfully.

"Well, I guess so," Yuri looked doubtful at that. I don't know if she could withstand another second of Jessica's . . . Jessica-ness. Actually, I'm surprised at how resilient she is, I know for sure if I were her I would have snapped a long time ago.

"How about next weekend?" Jessica asked excitedly.

Yuri's face dropped ever so slightly, so quick that it was hard to catch. "Hm? What was that? Did I hear my name, being called? Over _there._ Come on Bella, let's go check."

Yuri grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the table. She leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I didn't think I could put up with another second with them. Come on, I want you to meet some people."

Her stone grip was still around my arm as she pulled me to the other side of the school. We walked through a plentiful of hallways. And along the way we ran into multiple people stopping to say hi to Yuri or me. But, we didn't stop for any one. At this point, I didn't know where Yuri was taking me, and it didn't help that I was still fairly new to this school, so let's face it, I'm lost. And it doesn't entirely help that most of the buildings looks so similar, so it was like walking in a fairly small maze. It seemed to Yuri, though, that it wasn't a maze, because we reached the point that she wanted to go.

It was just a plain area with several other people just hanging out. A couple of benches and tables which were occupied and then there were places where groups of people would just stand and talk. I don't know why I never came here before. Well, probably because it was outside under a thin roof covering only a couple yards of space. But everyone else seemed fine about it, so I guess they were used to the limited space. I, however, still wasn't.

"Hey you guys," Yuri smiled. "This is Bella, Bella, this is everyone." She put out her arm towards the relatively large group of people in front of us. Each one looking a little different from another, but they all were analyzing my every move, watching ever so carefully.

"This is Arielle," she indicated towards the tiny black girl who was dressed in a skirt, leotards, t-shirt, and a furry jacket combo that hugged her petite body and her short dark brown hair down, her bangs on one side of her face. Her brown eyes were somewhat guarded, yet open and playful and the same time.

"Anna," she introduced the curvy, but pretty Mexican girl with her hair half up with her chic glasses. She seemed completely confident of herself and her surroundings.

"Sandy," she pointed to a tall Asian girl with a significant among of acne, and her outfit looked completely Asian: the bubble gum pop stuff, innocent, sweet, and naive. They all sat at one table together, the table we were heading for.

"Noelle," she said to a medium skinned Filipina with dyed hair and a total Asian look. With, what I believe is called a Lolita dress. From Japan if I can recall correctly.

"Cecilia," she said to a short light skinned Mexican, with a total 80's look.

"Brittany," she said pointing to a simple white girl with brown hair and braces.

"Amy," Yuri introduced a girl with somewhat light skin, black hair, short, and brown eyes.

"Nobly." Who is a short Chinese, girl? I think she's a girl. Yes, yes she is, she's just dresses like a guy. They all sat at one table.

"Yhannet," she pointed to a Mexican-looking girl with a medium-dark skin, a slightly round physique, black hair tied up, and a rather large jacket on.

"Sara," a Goth type, wearing all black and darkly tinted Emo-glasses, with a similar body structure of Yhannet, but she had light skin tone with a yellow tint to it, and she too looked Mexican.

"Brianna," to a stout black girl with her hair tied up with the ends stick out everywhere, she was making-out with her, what seems to be, boyfriend with their oversize backpacks.

"David." Who is the boyfriend.

"Jessica," to a semi-tall girl with pale skin and green-ish eyes, and brown hair dressed in oversize and dark clothes talking to a blond with crooked teeth and semi-poorly done make-up.

"Ashley." Who's the blond girl with the teeth.

"Haley," a short rat-like girl, with pink glasses, and a somewhat horrible outfit and an oversize backpack.

"They're the Anime Nerds," Yuri informed me.

"They're the Nerd Crew," she pointed to a table that looked like a classic nerd clique. "The one with brown hair and blue eyes sitting next to the guy with blond hair and blue is Lisa, and the guy is Dylan. They're going out. And the tall Mexican one who looks like he needs to shave soon or else he'll start looking a little too stubbly is John. The blond guy with glasses and the kinda scary face? The one that looks like a total nerd, he's Julien. From Canada I heard. . . Then there's Krystal with the brown hair and brown eyes—she doesn't sit with them often. Then there's Riva, the dark one with the light brown hair—she always likes a different guy every other week and claims she loves them. . . That's Prunjali, the Indian one with long hair sitting next to Lisa. And you see the blond with her hair up with the horribly cut bangs? That's Sarah. She's after Dylan even though Dylan doesn't care for her in that way. You see that tall guy with the buzz cut? The kinda chunky one, he's Ryan. Then there's Marc, he's half white half Asian. Then over there is Victor and Kevin," she pointed out the two Chinese guys. "The tall skinnier one is Victor, the shorter one is Kevin. That Asian girl—the Korean—she's Esther."

Yuri then told me that this Filipino with black hair up to his ears is Denneth, and how people tease him how they think he's gay. Then that he hangs out with a tall Vietnamese guy named Kevin, a short guy named Dat, a shorter Indian guy named Nav, and that's basically it and how that there's a group of popular Asians, the nerd Asians, the popular people, and other people who weren't even sitting here. But the way she described them, I could visualize them in my head. I could even recognized them if I see them now. I felt aware now like I know people.

"Are you new?" Arielle broke my train of thought.

"Yeah," I looked at her cautiously.

"Hmm … You look familiar…" She tapped a hot Cheeto to her face trying to place where she's seen me.

"She's in our fifth period dummy," Anna rolled her eyes, but laughed.

"That's right!" Arielle laughed loudly at herself. "I knew that!" She gave out this strange deep somewhat fake laugh which caused everyone else at our table laugh.

"And Sandy is in your English class," Yuri said.

"And your Spanish!" Sandy pointed out enthusiastically.

"Yes, and your Spanish," Yuri laughed. "I'm in your … Spanish, English, Science, and Government."

"Wow," Arielle said dragging out the word to multiple syllables.

I smiled; I think I liked these people more than I liked Jessica and her old group of friends. Actually, I liked this whole entire group of people on this side of the school than the other.

"Why do you guys like sitting over here anyways instead of the cafeteria?" I asked.

"The cafeteria is overrated," Yuri smirked. And I couldn't agree more.

I spent the rest of my day with the new group of people I met all of them. And I decided that it isn't too bad in Forks. Not completely hopeless. . . Maybe I could have an opportunity to branch out, make friends. _Do_ things. Do normal things, the things that a teenager is supposed to do. Maybe it was okay to do something like that. Maybe I should do that. I will. I am. And that day, we all grew closer than I would imagine a lot closer than I'd been with Jessica. And I forgot all about the donut incident, the Cullens, and that strange boy. Well, for the moment at least.

* * *

I woke up the next day eager for school. I dressed in anticipation, instead of my usual slow and angst movements. I kind of wanted to go to school to see what crazy thing Arielle said, to see the silly mistakes Sandy made, to talk about this guy Anna likes, to discuss certain topics with the Anime Nerds who accepted me, and then talk to Lisa, who, as it turns out, use to be an old playmate of mine. It was so strange how a single day can turn out so … incredibly well. It was odd.

But to every good point there is a bad one. And the bad one to this is that I didn't see the Cullens yesterday. And if I followed Yuri again, I wouldn't see them today too. . . This, frankly, sucks. I want … I _need_ to see Edward every day. It's sad, and even pathetic, but I do. And because of that, I feel incredibly stupid and needy. Actually, when I think about it, I don't think Edward was in class yesterday … Or if I even saw the Cullens at all yesterday in that brief moment that I was in the Cafeteria. Or their silver Volvo … They weren't in school, what could that mean? I mean, the men in the family didn't look sick at all on the weekend. They looked fine. Better than fine, they looked ready to attack. What could their absence possibly mean, if it meant anything at all?

Of course it meant nothing; once again, I'm just overreacting and drawing insane conclusions again. I mean, honestly, what are the chances? So I blew it off the fact how things aren't exactly as seemingly normal as I thought it was.

So in English I tried hard not to notice strangely bizarre things that are happening. Like the fact that Yuri looks even more extremely anxious than usual. Not too much, but enough for me to notice. Her behavior was so subtle that I was sure not too many people noticed the difference, but I certainly did. And once again I wondered if this was connected to the Cullens again because the same strange tension was still in the air.

Well, either that or I was still half-asleep, and I was in a dreamlike state reliving the weird dream I had last night. The dream was like the other day in the alley, with Jessica in her zombie-like state, except I was by myself, and I was at school. But the school was empty, which, I figured out is creepy when there is no one around. I wandered through the empty halls, looking, searching. I wasn't sure what I was searching for exactly, but I was looking. I opened my trig classroom and found that it was empty, except for a single desk. And in that desk was this figure, a strange figure wearing a gray hoodie and some sort of jeans. His—I'm assuming—long black hair hung his back to me. He just sat there scribbling something on a notebook.

Curiously, I stepped forward, the sound of my feet making a slight noise. He turned around sharply revealing his face, his glasses, pale skin, and downright deadly look in his pitch black eye. It looked like he was about the kill me. When he let out this ear piercing roar that was similar if not identical to the one I heard from that trip. He jumped out of his seat, crouching low, I took a step back, not sure what to do.

Clearly this boy was deranged if he thought he was going to _pounce_ on me like some overgrown Asian cat because it was the exact same boy from my weekend trip. I'm sure of it.

Just as I was building up a scream I looked to my left and right, and there stood all of the Cullen men just as I saw them suddenly appear by my side. Their positions were offensive, ready to fight, and as they all charged at each other, that's where I woke up. The reason why Yuri reminds me of this dream is that in the background, I see her standing there observing everything. It looked as if she wanted to participate in the almost fight, but she couldn't.

"Bella," Yuri whispered into my ear. That's strange … Doesn't she sit _across_ from me, not next to me? That's when I realized the bell had, in fact rung and I was going to be late for Government.

"Why didn't you tell me the bell rang?" I asked her still dazed.

She rolled her eyes at me, "What do you think I was trying to do the past couple of minutes? God."

I stared at her blankly. "Really?"

"Of course I did!" Yuri said aggravated. "You were practically _asleep!_ You should've seen the look Mr. Mason was giving you. It looked like he was about to murder you."

"Ugh," I groaned. Well, wasn't that just fantastic.

We walked the rest of the little walk in silence listening to the conversation of others or the squeaks of our footsteps. When we reached the door, Yuri paused at my side hesitant for some reason. She was in obvious concentration, in some sort of deep thought. Her eyes grew more narrow, more so than usual. I'm taking all of these things in as a bad sign. A really bad sign that's something is wrong.

"Yuri?" I nudged her gently. We've been standing there for a good minute, most of the class by now has gone outside, and we were just waiting out there for … I'm not sure what we were waiting for exactly, but we were waiting for something.

"Maybe we should go … inside … to our _class_," I suggested trying to be helpful instead of just standing there like an idiot.

Yuri turned sharply to me. "I'm not making you stay. You can go."

"No wait!" she yelped. Yuri grabbed my arm, her nails digging into it. "I'm not sure …"

"Oh come on you big baby, it's just Government. It's not like there's some big bad monster in there waiting to get you," I joked light heartedly.

"I'm not so sure about that," she said cryptically. Her eyes casted this look that made Yuri seemed a lot older than she actually is.

I rolled my eyes. She can be so emotional sometimes. I tugged on her sleeve to convince her to come. She did, of course she did. She had to. Couldn't ruin that almost not-so-perfect record, now could she? Well, I hoped she did. And she did so that's all that matters.

We sat in our regular seats, sitting quietly and awkwardly. It was strange, extremely strange—more than usual. I didn't like it at all; it didn't feel right.

"Hey Yuri," some blond girl sat next to us.

Yuri turned her head at an inhuman pace and grumbled, "Hi."

The blond girl froze at Yuri's unexpected coldness. She sunk down in her seat her lip pouting, but Yuri seemed undisturbed by her obvious reaction and just focused on her morose thoughts.

A pretty hot guy—but he is no way as good looking as the Cullens, but still good-looking none the less—walked through the door giving Yuri a warm-hearted grin. Seeing that she didn't smile, or acknowledge her existence made his grin fell quickly. The guy hastily walked over to the nearest open spot closest to Yuri and me.

"Yuri?" he called her name gently. "Yuri, what wrong?"

Yuri snapped out of her trance and her face suddenly lit up, "Err … Nothing important, Gustavo."

Gustavo—which isn't his real name, but a nickname that Yuri calls him for some odd reason—he is Yuri's boyfriend. Of course she has a boyfriend, do you honestly expect someone like her to remain single for too long but she and Gustavo have apparently gone out for a long time and, he's supposedly a catch. Being average, lean, brown hair, and brown eyes; wearing skinny jeans and some sort of tee indicating whatever thoughts are running through his head. Most importantly, he's absolutely head over heels for Yuri. He'll do anything for her, and give her, her space. He's practically perfect and all Yuri's.

"Really?" Gustavo raised his eyebrow teasingly, but still with concern.

Yuri gave him a weak smile, "No, but I'll get over it … Hopefully."

Gustavo sighed, knowing that he couldn't press her too hard, at school. So he leaned over his seat to give her a tender kiss. For some obscene reason, this tiny act causes me a lot of … jealousy. I don't know why. It's not like I want _Gustavo_ to kiss me like that. I don't want Gustavo to kiss me at all. I don't want anyone to kiss me at all. But, it would be nice if Edward could at least look at me the way Gustavo is looking at Yuri … loving, soft, protecting, and strong all at the same time. Something remotely close to that would make me satisfied. But it is only a fantasy … sadly.

A shady figure walked through the door and went to go talk to our Government teacher, Mr. Vilkins. He was short and vaguely familiar … too familiar. Isn't he that one guy …?

Yuri looked up at the sound of his voice with a grimace.

"Yeah, so I'm with the Cullens, I'm _new_," his voice was not really, deep, but not necessarily high either. It was kinda strange, his voice I mean.

"Okay, you're not on my roster," Mr. Vilkins checked his computer.

He sighed a little too loud, "Yeah, that's because my last name isn't Cullen, its Northern. Nathaniel Northern. N-O-R-T-H-E-R-N."

"Nathaniel, I'm pretty sure I can spell Northern. I'm pretty sure that everyone in this classroom can spell Northern," Mr. Vilkins said teasingly.

Nathaniel just nodded, and sat down close, a little too close. But it didn't really matter, I guess and waited for class to just, pass.

I couldn't help but notice that Yuri was very tense the entire time, and she seemed kinda … angry for some strange reason.

* * *

Lunch was as boring as ever. We sat in the cafeteria today with Jessica and her friends. It was also as uncomfortable as ever. Jessica was fawning over Yuri; Mike asking me if I would like anything else, and Lauren was being as snobbish as ever. Something things, sadly, do not change.

I sat there, listening to their mindless chatter. And I noticed that the Cullens were here, sitting in their usual table. They actually showed up today. Which is great, fantastic? Okay, that's kind of pathetic, to rely on someone's company to be happy, to rely on some _guy_ who _hates_ me. It's sad—pathetic; I am pathetic.

When Nathaniel sat with the Cullens it all suddenly clicked. Nathaniel was that weird guy in the alley. Nathaniel is that strange Asian boy in my dreams … the strange Asian boy who snarled like a silly little Chinese tiger. Nathaniel Northern. . .

Yuri caught me staring with my mouth open in realization. She quickly understood that I knew who Nathaniel was. And it looked like she also felt what I felt that strange sense that there is something more. Something feels, not quite right with the Cullens. They were so inhumanly beautiful, and their actions. And I'm sure that Yuri felt the same.

"Bella," Yuri nudged me.

"Yeah?" I tore my gaze away from the Cullens and forced myself to focus on something else.

"Come on, let's go," she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the cafeteria. Gustavo followed behind loyally, as I looked for the last time that day at the Cullens' table that contained a new and strange member.


End file.
